Telling Them
by Quirky Del
Summary: Mal and Kaylee have something to share with everyone, MalKaylee goodness


**Mmm, some more Mal and Kaylee fluff for ya – cuz I just love 'em. What can I say? I hope you guys like this...**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Don't go over there – that's too close to the outside world." She tried to say this lightly but he knew she was scared.

He put his glass of water away on the self and sat back down next to her. His hand reached up and rubbed comforting circles on her cheek, his calloused thumbs soothing her skin. She gave him a meek smile that looked as though it was taking all of her strength not to break.

"It will all be over soon," he tried to reassure.

"That's what I'm afraid of-" Kaylee pulled away and wrapped the blankets tightly around her body, as if they would provide some sort of protection against the future.

"You know it has to be done," Mal said tenderly.

"Yes, but why do you have to do it alone?"

"Because there ain't no need to go involvin you. I'm the Cap'n – it's my responsibility."

"This involves me, too, you know-"

Mal pulled her close. "It'll be alright, Kaylee girl."

"Couldn't we just forget-it-like for awhile?" Her trademark hopeful grin finally spread across her face, causing Mal's eyes to soften.

"Now, ya know I can't do that. It's a matter of a man's pride bein' questioned." He puffed up exaggerating, causing her to giggle. He pointed his chin up and flexed his muscles mockingly. "Can't sneak around like a couple o' kids hidin' something...'sides, don't you have faith in your man's – manly conversation skills?" he finished off goofily.

Kaylee just laughed, eliciting a frown from him.

"Best watch that mirth, lest you want me to start questionin' my own wiles," he pouted playfully.

Her face turned serious. "How do you always manage to do that?"

"What? Dazzle you with my prowess?" He wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

She smacked him with a pillow. "No, you ninny. How do ya always seem able to distract me from the badness and make me feel all shiny again?"

"I like distractin' ya," he murmured as he leaned in closer, brushing his lips against hers.

She returned the kiss a few moments before pulling away reluctantly. "Well, no use in prolongin the inevitable-"

"Mmm, I like your way of thinkin-" he began to trail kisses down her neck, gently easing her back.

"I was talkin 'bout tellin the crew about us," she said trying to ignore the tingles he was promoting in her.

Mal sat up, clearing his throat. "Oh yeah – _that_. Thinkin on it, you're probably right; no need to rush tellin everyone."

Kaylee straightened back up and looked down at her hands. "You don't really want to tell them, do you?"

"I'm the one who said we had to in the first place. It just takes the right phrasin, that's all. What we got here is a delicate situation..."

"You've changed you mind about tellin anyone-" her voice was barely above a whisper.

"You know it ain't that-" he answered quietly.

She still avoided his gaze. "Well, it's bout time for breakfast and ya know how they talk if anyone ever misses chow time," she let out a forced laugh. "Last night's over – time to turn back into a pumpkin."

"Kaylee-" Mal reached back out to her but she slipped out of his grasp, grabbing her clothes off of the floor.

"Ya know, it's alright, Cap'n. Last night was just...a dream. A great big shiny dream. But it's mornin now and it's time for me to become greasy little Kaylee again. I get it; ya don't have to worry 'bout me." she said all of this in a rush while she dressed quickly.

"Now, wait just a gorram minute! You're talkin outta your head!"

She finally turned back to him, fixing him a steady gaze. "I don't want to be a substitute," her voice was so full of ache, like a wounded child.

Mal looked bewildered. "Substitute? What you talkin about?"

Kaylee gave him an obvious stare. "C'mon, Cap'n. I'm not stupid."

"You're doing a good job of foolin me right now-"

His words stung her as she blinked away the tears.

"I didn't mean-" his words faltered as he wore a face of contrition.

"You never do," she said simply as she walked out.

He stared at her empty spot, stunned. "What just happened?" he muttered to himself. He looked around, trying to locate his pants. He pulled them up and threw on a shirt haphazardly, making his way out to the breakfast table.

"Heya, Captain sir!" Wash's silly mood halted when he saw Mal's brows creased.

"What's the matter – is there trouble, sir?" Zoe asked, ready to spring into action.

A terse smile crossed Mal's lips. "I don't know – is there trouble, Kaylee?"

Everyone's attention focused on Kaylee. She slapped on a fake smile.

"Why would there be any trouble?"

Mal cocked his head to the side. "You tell me..." His simpering smile made her boil.

"Ya think you're real clever, doncha, _Sir_?"

He struck his most dazzling, toothy grin. "Well, it's not right gentlemanly to dispute a lady-"

Simon looked back and forth between the two, confused. "Am I missing something?"

Mal snapped his head in his direction, his annoying smile still stretching his face. "You're an educated man, doctor. Answer me this – why would a woman be blissful with ya one night, repeat the good deed with ya again in the mornin, then suddenly start wailin like a banshee bout nonsense two seconds later?"

Kaylee's cheeks flamed vibrant crimson and she abruptly stood up from her chair. "It ain't right for ya to be discussin things in front of everyone!"

Shepard Book shifted in his chair uncomfortably; Zoe's eyes widened slightly; Simon paled a bit; River giggled, muttering something about 'one and one having fun'; Wash gasped; and Jayne merely leaned back in his chair, relaxing his hands behind his head.

"Well, well. Captain's finally noticed our little Kaylee's all growed up." Jayne chuckled.

"Good morning." Inara breezed into the room.

Kaylee swiftly darted her eyes down to the floor – Mal noticed.

"Is that what you're worried about?" he asked Kaylee incredulously.

"Can we just drop this? _Please_?" she tried to walk out but Mal grabbed by the wrist, stopping her.

"Not until we get this all cleared up."

"What's going on?" Inara questioned.

"The Captain and Kaylee made wild monkey love all night and now she's havin' morning after doubts." Jayne kindly provided in between fits of laughter.

"You two are – together?" she asked disbelieving.

"Yep," was Mal's quick answer.

"I see." Inara's face was blank. "When did this happen?"

Kaylee was quiet, staring at her shoes.

"Last night," Mal answered, not looking at her. His gaze was still focused on Kaylee. "Ya gone mute?"

She tucked a strand of fly away hair behind her ear; still not answering.

"Wow, Captain Reynolds – you're such a cracker-jack in bed you leave 'em speechless the next morning," Jayne drawled. "Or maybe the poor girl's just traumatized..."

Mal leveled him with a cold stare, causing him to clamp his mouth shut.

Kaylee finally looked around the room slowly. "Don't you all have better things to do than pick at my love life?" Her voice was soft and unsure.

"No – not really," Wash replied flippantly, but was instantly quieted by his wife's warning look.

"There ain't nothin more to discuss. End of discussion-" Mal commanded.

After a few seconds of silence the crew began to resume their eating; at least they did in between the snuck glances at the two by the counter.

Mal grabbed her by the hand and led her out, saying they needed to talk. He stopped halfway up the corridor.

"I saw her expression-" Kaylee whispered.

"There ya go talkin nonsense again."

"It's not nonsense. Everyone knows there's a – _thing_ – between you two."

"'Tween Nara and me?" She nodded her head slightly. "You're crazier than reaver..."

"I'm not," she denied weakly, wanting desperately to believe him.

He grasped her by the shoulders, forcing her to focus on him. "I don't deny there _was_ a _slight_ attraction in the past – the **_past_ **. But nothin more," he said this firmly, gazing at her intently.

"I don't pretend to be as sophisticated...or worldly as she is. I know I'm plain speakin and I'd rather have a night out bangin on Serenity than a fancy function-"

"As long as you share the 'bangin' nights with me or I'm liable to get jealous-" he grinned playfully.

"I'm trying to be serious."

Mal sighed heavily. "Don't ya know that all those things about you is why I love you?"

Kaylee's eyes brightened and expanded into huge pools. "Ya love me?" she asked hoarsely.

"Well, yeah – gorram it." He cleared his throat nervously.

"Oh," her voice floated.

He gawked at her expectantly. "That's all ya got to say?"

She flung her arms around his neck and planted a giant smacker on his lips before pulling away, grinning from ear to ear.

"Is that better, Cap'n?"  
He nodded vigorously. "Yeah, I think we have call for more of that-" he kissed her this time and she responded hungrily.

An awkward noise sounded in the near distance and Kaylee broke away to see the intruder.

"Uh, sorry to bother, but we're near docking. Shouldn't take long to get her refueled and back in the air."

"Don't worry 'bout rushin, Wash. Let's stay docked here for a few days," Mal said off handedly.

Wash stared at him perplexed. "I don't understand-"

Mal sighed. "Ya complainin 'bout having a few days off?"

"No – No – sir..." Wash stuttered quickly. Then a huge smile expanded over him. "I like this new you – Kaylee thing," he motioned between them. "Oh, yes, good times ahead..." he sung to himself as he went to tell Zoe the good news.

"I like it, too." Mal's mouth stretched upward. "Come on, Kaylee girl. We got some makin up to do..." he said suggestively, leading her to his quarters.

She blushed and ducked her head slightly in happy embarrassment.

"Aye Aye, Cap'n."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review and let me know if you liked it...**


End file.
